This invention relates generally to games of chance such as would be found in casinos and other legal gambling establishments and more particularly to electronic gaming systems which can be used to play blackjack, roulette, craps, and baccarat.
In those areas of the United States and the rest of the world where gambling is legal, there is a constant demand and need for new or improved games of chance to attract gamblers to casinos and other gambling establishments. At the same time, experienced gamblers have become familiar with traditional games of chance and gaming machines such as slot machines, blackjack tables, roulette tables, baccarat tables, and crap tables. Therefore, it is desirable that any new gambling machine or system take advantage of this familiarity.
One technique that can be used to increase the attraction of games of chance and lengthen the time in which the gamblers will stay at a particular gaming table or casino is to base the player's ultimate winning payoff not just on a single play of a game but on their success on repeated plays. In other words, a player may increase his or her payoff odds by winning the game five or ten consecutive times. Unfortunately, using prior art gaming tables and systems, there has not been an efficient way for casinos and casino dealers to keep track of consecutive wins or losses by a player at a particular time in order to readily determine and calculate payoffs based on successive wins or losses.
What is needed, then, is a gaming system which can accommodate one or more gamblers while allowing for multiple play wagering, that is where the player receives an ultimate payoff based upon achieving a pre-selected number of consecutive wins at the game of chance. Such a system is lacking in the prior art.